monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Brom Girl/Bloom
Bloom is a friendly Brom Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "My body is covered with poison!" "I'm loathed, no matter what..." "I love dirty swamps ♪" "I'm going to dance with the zombies tonight. The zombies are my only friends..." "Gush gush..." "My poison will melt you ♪" "I'll cover you in poison!" "Even slugs won't approach me... Being poisonous is lonely, isn't it?" "I have no friends! Because I'm poisonous!" "Nothing living will come near me... Only zombies approach me..." "As a service, I'll give you some antidote grass!" (+1 Antidote Grass) "You want money, don't you?" (+ 1370G) "I'll give you this dark stone as a present!" (+1 Black Dark Stone) "Could you give me a thread of guidance? I often get lost in the dungeon..." (Give 1 Thread of Guidance) *Yes - "Thanks!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Well, I don't really mind." "Hey, won't you give me some money?" (Give 822G) *Yes - "Thanks!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Well, I don't really mind." "Won't you give me some curry powder? It's spicy and delicious!" (Give 1 Curry Powder) *Yes - "Thanks!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Well, I don't really mind." "Because my body is poisonous, I have no friends... How can I make friends?" *I'm right here - "You're not my friend... Because you'll become my prey here!" *Send letters - "Even paper corrodes from me!" (-5 Affinity) *Buy them with money - "That's good isn't it?! Give me money for that!" (+10 Affinity) "I'm poisonous, so I can't hold a cat. Do you think this body is pitiful?" *I think so - "Are you feeling compassionate? Then let me embrace you... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "Well, there are no cats in this swamp." *Cats are pitiful - "It's okay. Cats won't come near the smell of poison in the first place." "Poison and medicine are two sides of the same coin. Could my body become medicine?" *It will become medicine - **Brom Girl: "Then try drinking it, hora hora!" **Luka : " *gulp*... " **Luka has been poisoned! (+10 Affinity, Luka becomes poisoned) *It won't - "It's as I expected..." *It doesn't matter - "Yeah, I don't care." "As expected, poison is hated... I wonder if there is any nice way to use it?" *To kill pests - "That's surprisingly convenient, but it doesn't seem to be liked... But it may be good and positive." (+10 Affinity) *To commit underhanded tricks - "I don't want to lose friends!" (-5 Affinity) *To poison your mother-in-law - "Then I'd have to get married first... That makes me somewhat sad." "How many friends do you have?" *Around 10 people - "Give me half of them, please!" *Around 100 people - "W-wow... That makes me angry!" (-5 Affinity) *Not even one person - "In that case, be friends with me!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Bloom: "Drip drip... ♪ I'll cover this place in poison. ♪" With Zombie Girls: Zombies: "Poison..." Bloom: "Come on, why are only zombies and ghouls approaching me?!" Zombies: "Poison, bubbling..." Bloom: "I want friends who aren't rottiiing!" With Ghouls Ghouls: "Poison..." Bloom: "Come on, why are only zombies and ghouls approaching me?!" Ghouls: "Poison, bubbling..." Bloom: "I want friends who aren't rottiiing!" '''With Romi: Romi: "A poisonous slime... Neither of us have many friends." Bloom: "Because my body is poisonous, only zombies ever approach me. Do you also have it rough with your lava body?" Romi: "I wonder if we could be friends...?" Bloom: "That'd be impossible, I'd be too hot near you." Romi: "You're right, I don't like poison either." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Bloom: "Gloop gloop!" Bloom scatters poisonous slime! Both sides ending up fleeing in a panic! happens? 2nd Action: Bloom: "Hey, do your best!" Bloom is cheering for everyone! ...But no one heard her. happens 3rd Action: Bloom: " *cough cough* ...I've caught a bit of a cold." Bloom releases poisonous gas on their allies! takes bio damage + chance of poison 4th Action: Bloom: "Please calm down, or I'll make you drink my poison!" Bloom tries to stop the fight! But no one is listening... happens 5th Action: Bloom: "This is very delicious!" Bloom presents a gift! Poison Mushroom Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Artist: SugaMon Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2